Love is Odd ::A harry Potter Story::
by MJMMudblood
Summary: When Dumbledore annouces that they will have another Yule ball, everyone decides to stay for christmas. But who is really in love with who ?
1. Let's start at the start

I Love you, I think ?  
  
A Harry Potter Story  
  
(Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or any other names from the book.)  
  
(Please note that as creative as I am I can't spell) (Very Well)  
  
Chapter 1 - Lets Start at the start  
  
"I will not do it for you Ron. It's cheating." Hermione said for the fourth time as   
  
the reached the end of the marble staircase and turned into the Hall.  
  
Ron had been asking Hermione to do his Potions homework for him since they had left  
  
the common room and although Hermione could usually tolerate Ron's nagging, she was in a   
  
particular rush.   
  
"Look how about you come up to the common room after breakfast and well... Help me then."  
  
Ron said as a final attempt as they reached the griffindor table. "And then I'll help you do   
  
your reaserch on Derla...Derla..."  
  
"It's Drentilla Ron, We're are gonna be tested on them next week in Herbology, You   
  
should at least learn the name."  
  
Harry was wet. In fact very Wet was a better way of explaining it. He had just had a morning   
  
Quiditch training session (The new captin's idea) and it had been raining hard out side.  
  
"Is it raining much ?" Ron asked, rather stupidly harry thought.  
  
"No Ron, I fell in the lake." Harry replied and Ron turned back to Hermoine.  
  
"So Do we have a deal?" He asked as he crammed a slice of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, okay then"  
  
"Can I please have your attention." Dumbledore's voice filled the room. The hall hushed and   
  
in the corner of Harry's eye he could see that the only people talking were Draco Malfoy,   
  
Crabbe and goyle.  
  
"As you may well have noticed from the rain outside, it is december. And given that last   
  
years yule ball was a great success. We have decided to run another this year."  
  
The crowd filled with noise and the sound of girls giggling returned back to harry's ears.  
  
He remembered how much this had annoyed him last year and groaned.  
  
"However there will be one slight difference." Dumbledore continued, " The ball will not be   
  
held here in the school but it will be held at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry smiled as the cheers increased, this would mean lots of Butterbear.  
  
"And Last but by no means least." Dumbledore said. " You all have to come in Dress Robes."  
  
Ron Groaned.  
  
"Not this again."  
  
*What will happen ?? You never know !*  
  
Please R+R 


	2. Harry's Choice

Chapter 2 - Harry's choice   
  
"I have no idea," Harry told Ron as they sat facing each other in the Griffindor common room,  
  
"How about you ?"  
  
"I havn't really thought about it." Ron said, but harry could tell he was lying.  
  
"Ron, You could just ask her." Harry said moving a chess peice across the board.  
  
"Ask who ?" Ron replied as if he didn't know.  
  
And then as if to say what Harry wanted to for him, Hermoine walked in.  
  
"It's very late," She said, "Shouldn't you be in bed. Our Transfigration Practice  
  
test is tommorow."  
  
Ron smiled then moved his chess peice into check mate, "Hermoine it's not untill the afternoon."  
  
"So ?" She said confused."  
  
"Well me and Harry are going to sleep through history of magic."  
  
***  
  
The next morning the trio had care of magical creatures with hagrid and they used this time   
  
(While they fead their albino Snuff-bugs) to chat about the ball.  
  
"Well," Ron said as if he was about to tell them all something important.  
  
"Seamus told me that he is going with a sixth year girl from hufflepuff and that Dean is   
  
going with a fourth year from Ravenclaw."  
  
"How about you Harry ?" Hermoine asked, clearly not intrested in Ron's story.  
  
"Well," Harry said, turning red. "A seventh year asked me this morning at breakfast and   
  
Annie Potts asked me in history of magic. (They had been having History of Magic with   
  
Ravenclaw this year)  
  
"Well," Ron said bobbing up and down like a hyper-active puppy dog, "What did you say."  
  
"I said no." Harry said. But he was determined to have his date by this evening,   
  
he wasn't going to stand for what happened this time.  
  
***  
  
Lunch time, Hrry thought, had never been worse as he walked across the school grounds alone.  
  
He made it to the Quiditch pitch where the ravenclaw's where training just in time for the   
  
end of training.  
  
"Hey ! Cho !" He yelled as she landed a couple of yards away.  
  
She turned a smiled, happy see him. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you."  
  
Harry Gulped. Last year she had turned him down and gone with cedric Diggory.  
  
Harry then Gulped again wondering if Cedric's death would affect her answer,   
  
and then he opened his mouth.  
  
"WIll you go to the ball with me ?"  
  
Harry was so taken back that he thought he was dreaming.  
  
"Yeah, that would be.." Harry said going red in the face. "that would be great"  
  
(Well there's chapter 2, please R+R.) 


	3. Ron's Choice

Chapter 3 - Ron's Choice  
  
Harry could hardly sit still through Divination. Ron had the lesson off because he had   
  
to retake his Transfigration Exam and Harry was sat all on his own at his usual table.  
  
"Today we will be doing advanced Crystal ball gazing ready for the test next thursday" Professor  
  
Trelawny told the class.  
  
"I will put you in pairs and you will tell each other the future."  
  
Harry was put with Lavender Brown and she stared hard at the crystal ball.  
  
"I see you dancing with Hermione." Lavender and Harry Groaned.  
  
"Well that must be wrong because I'm going to the ball with Cho Chang." Lavender ignored Harry   
  
and continued,  
  
"I also see you and Ron fighting." She said, "He has thrown you into a table." This is crap Harry   
  
decided and then the lesson ended.  
  
"Harry !" He heard Trelawney call to him as he made his way down the ladder.   
  
"I see true love coming your way."  
  
***  
  
The common room was packed but harry told Ron and Hermione in his normal voice. He didn't   
  
care who heard that he was going with Cho.  
  
"Well that's great news for you." Hermoine started. "I think I will have to ask..."  
  
But before she could finish Ron grabbed her by the sleave and pulled he towards the entrance.  
  
"Follow me." He said pulling her out of the common room and into the quiet hallway.  
  
" Listen Hermione." Ron said, "Last year I asked you to late. But I want to ask you properly   
  
this time."  
  
And then to Hermione's surprise Ron made his way down onto one knee and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hermione," He said, pausing to remove some hair from his eye. "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She stood speachless.  
  
"You can think about it if you want ?" Ron said looking suddenly saddened.  
  
And then Hermione nodded just in time to because the fat lady in the painting had burst into tears. 


	4. Padfoot

Chapter 4 - Padfoot  
  
Ron had a smile on his face like Harry had never seen before in his life.  
  
"So where are you meeting Cho ?" Ron asked as he put on his brand new dress robes that Fred and George had bought him with the money that Harry had won in the Triwizard Tournement.  
  
"I'm going to meet her by Hagrid's hut." Harry said with a smile that almost matched Ron's.  
  
" Okay we'll come with you then."  
  
***  
  
The Three of them (Ron, Harry and Neville.) left the dormitory to find that everyone was chatting in the common room. However one of them stood out more than any other.  
  
Hermione was stood dead centre of the common room dressed in a dark green dress, that matched Ron's, looking twice as beautiful as she had the year before.  
  
Ron's smile grew.  
  
"Hermoine." He called, and then he made his way down the stairs, stopping in front of her.  
  
"You look Wicked." He said. And Harry could sse Hermione go incredibly red.  
  
"Well we best be off." Harry said breaking a breif silence." And they left.  
  
***  
  
The Ground's were lit only by the Moon as Hermione, Ron and Harry made thier way across the Hagrid's hut. Ron glaced over his shoulder once of twice, then finaly said,  
  
"My Sister's going with that Colin Creevy Pilock."  
  
Then their ears met the mighty voice that they always wanted to Hear.  
  
"Well 'ello there Hermione." Said Hagrid. "All dressed up I see."  
  
And there she was.  
  
Harry nearly fainted at how gorgeous she looked. Cho was wearing a bright blue dress and had her hair let down showing off the jet black curls.  
  
"Oh and 'ere's your date of course Harry." Hagrid said moving aside to loook at Cho.  
  
"Mighty fine girl." He said, causing Cho to go a little Red. "My favorite student, Well 'cept you three of course."  
  
***  
  
They walked to The three broomsticks in a group of six with Cho's best friend, who Harry couldn't remember the name of, and her date, the slytherin Quiditch Captin Flint.  
  
And then Harry Saw something from the corner of his eye and he drifted away from the group.  
  
It was a dog.  
  
But it wasn't just a dog and as Harry got closer it slowly transformed.  
  
"Sirus !" Harry said hugging his Godfarther.  
  
"Hi Harry," Sirus Black said as Harry let go. "Where are you and your friends going?"  
  
"Oh it's a yule ball," Harry said as if it meant nothing to him, "How have you been ?"  
  
"Oh I've been down south trying to get Remus to come up to Hogwarts to help dumbledore with... well...You Know Who."  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said and suddenly the memories of last year came to his head.  
  
"Yeah, but enough about that." Sirus said, and Harry guessed that he had enough about that subject lately.  
  
"I've got a present for you." And at that he gave Harry a small package.  
  
LOVE POTION - One drop on the person and their true feelings will be revealed.  
  
"But Sirus why will I need..." But Harry stopped  
  
Sirus had left. 


	5. The Ball Pt1

Chapter 5 - The Ball (part 1)  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry said as he returned to the group slipping the love potion into his pocket. They walked around to the back of the Three Broomsticks and made their way up the wooden staircase.  
  
"Tickets please," Said Professor Flitwick who was stood on a pile of crates next to the door.  
  
They handed him their tickets and one by one entered.  
  
The hall above the Three Broomsticks was, to Harry's surprise, ten times bigger than the room below. All the teachers (except Mad old Trelawny) we're sat at a great table at one end of the hall and the rest of the pupils were sat at the small tables surrounding the dance floor.  
  
"If it isn't My Ronikins ?" Came Fred's voice as the twins marched across the room.  
  
"Hello Fred, George," Harry said, and then he paused, "Why are you here ?"  
  
"Dumbledore invited us." George said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, our new Joke shop is only just down the road." Fred added.  
  
Harry Smiled. The Twin's had always wanted a Joke shop.  
  
"Anyway," Fred said, "Lets get to the point. Who's entering ?"  
  
"Pardon ?" Hermione said which was just what Harry, Ron, Cho and the Other's were thinking.  
  
"Who's entering the dance compeition ?" Fred asked.  
  
"That's why all of us former students are here." George added, waving his arm towards a long table on the far side of the dance floor.  
  
And there the all were.  
  
Oliver Wood, Percy Weasly, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasly and...  
  
"Oh my god ! Victor !" Hermione yelled as she ran of to the judges table.  
  
"Great," Ron muttered. "Not only are my brothers all here but now that Krum idiot's here."  
  
***  
  
Harry was happy to find that Cho, like him, could play Quiditch but couldn't dance. THey sat chatting to each other for the first time hour of the ball.  
  
"So then it turned out to be proffesor Quirrell." Cho said, "I gotta tell you harry no one could have guessed that." And the cho wrapped a napkin around her head and said,  
  
"T.Today we will st..udy vampires" and she and Harry burst into laughter.  
  
"I wonder when she will be back ?" Ron said and suddenly the two relised that he had been sat silently at the table for the whole hour.  
  
"I'll go see for you ron,"  
  
***  
  
"And that vhy I could not see you in the hoilday's Herm-mo-ninny." Victor said as Harry arrived at the table.  
  
"Hermione," Harry muttered and in a spilt second he had Hermione's attention. "I think Ron would like you to come over"  
  
As Harry and Hermione left the table Hermione explained.  
  
"He told this long boring story but I didn't want to interupt." She said, "Where's Ron ?"  
  
THey had reached the table but Ron was not there.  
  
"He said he was going outside for some freash air." Cho said.  
  
"Well, have fun you two,"Hermione said pushing something into Harry's hand and forcing him into the chair. "I'll go see if Ron's okay." 


	6. The Ball Pt2

Chapter 6 - The Ball Part 2  
  
"What's up Ron ?" Neville asked as he walked down the staircase and into the courtyard.  
  
"It's just a bit hot in there that's all." Ron lied.  
  
"I know what you mean" Neville said sitting down next to Ron. "I've been dancing since I got here."  
  
"With who ?" Ron said, suddenly forgetting his troubles and looking a Neville.  
  
"Oh, I've been dancing with Proffesor Sprout." He mumbled, "She said she could teach me.  
  
"Oh." Ron said and suddenly losing intrest he turned to see Hermione walking toward them.  
  
***  
  
Harry unfolded the note and placed it on the table.  
  
'Meet me by the stile at 11:00, I have something to tell you.'  
  
Harry Frowned. What could Hermione possibaly have to tell him that required him to be by the stile.  
  
***  
  
"Listen Ron" Hermione said as she sat on the stone wall next to him.  
  
"I know I know, you'll be spending the rest of the night with Victor."  
  
"Victor ?" Hermione repeated, "Why would I want to spend the night with Victor ?"  
  
"So.." Ron began, "You really want to spend the night with me."  
  
"oh..No Ron," Hermione said, an evil grin growing on her face. "I'll be spending the evening with Draco"  
  
***  
  
"Harry would you like to come for a walk." Cho said as Harry finished yet another Butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah, why not ? Where are we going."  
  
Cho winked, "Where ever you want sport."   
  
And at that Harry went bright red, "Umm..Okay." 


	7. The First Kiss of the evening

Chapter 7 - The First Kiss of the evening.  
  
"Well that was fun," Hermione said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "The Weasel didn't even relise that I was me !"  
  
Hermione laughed but then she paused suddenly looking at her hands.  
  
"How long do I have to stay looking like this Crabbe ?" She asked.  
  
"Only another five minutes Draco."  
  
***  
  
To say that Ron was unhappy would be a complete understatement. He marched up toward the gates of Hogwarts, tears running down his face.  
  
"What's the matter Ron ?" Hagrid asked as Ron marched past his hut.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said, still full of tears. "Nothing at all." But then he paused. Hagrid was his friend. He could tell him anything.  
  
"She didn't." Hagrid muttered as Ron Finished.  
  
"She did" And again a tear rolled down ron's face. "And then she left."  
  
"Well, that really doesn't sound like our hermione."   
  
"I know Hagrid, it came as a surprise to me too." Ron lowered his head. "BUt why wouldn't she fancy Draco. He's Rich and Handsome and..."  
  
"Evil?" Hagrid added and Ron looked up. "You listen to me. This doesn't sound like hermione at all to me. Sound's like somethings up. I think you should just go back and talk to her."  
  
Ron pause for a moment to pat Fang on the head.  
  
"You know what Hagrid. I think I will go back."  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting behind the mountain outside Hogsmeade. Harry and Cho were sat on the stile just outside the village. Silent.   
  
Suddenly Cho broke the silence.   
  
"Harry.." She said. But then she stopped.  
  
"Yes ?" Harry said turning to face her.  
  
Suddenly and as if it had been what Cho had been waiting for all evening she kissed Harry.  
  
It was a long kiss and Harry decided it was the greatest moment of his life.  
  
Better than Winning the Quiditch cup in his third year and better than finding out he was a wizard. And then it ended.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." But Harry didn't need an excuse he just needed another kiss and that's exactly what he got. 


	8. Step aside Malfoy

Chapter 8 - Step aside Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sat alone at the talbe for 20 minutes before Harry Finally arrived with Cho.  
  
"Where have you to been ?" She asked rather annoyed.   
  
"Ron left me and I've been sat here all by myself" Harry paused to think up a story but he didn't need to.  
  
"We went for a walk." Cho said cooly.  
  
"Well thanks alot for telling me." Hermione moaned, "I could have tagged along.  
  
Harry Paused and glaced at Cho who was struggling to hold in what they had just done.  
  
"Sorry Hermione." He said finaly. "Where did Ron go ?"  
  
"How do I know ?" She said and got up. " Well I guess I should go find him."  
  
***  
  
"When I get there I'll just tell her I'm madly in love with her and that Draco just isn't good enough for her." Ron said as he walked toward the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Who am I not good enough for Weasly ?" Came the voice of the person Ron was hoping not to meet.  
  
Draco Malfoy was stood in the centre of the road, Crabbe and Goyle either side of him. They were blocking Ron's way.  
  
"Step aside Malfoy." Ron muttered, his hand moving slowly towards his wand.  
  
"Or you'll what weasel ?"  
  
"STUPIFY !" Ron yelled raising his wand. Draco stood froze for a moment and then, without warning he fell flat on his face.  
  
"You wanna try anything ?" He muttered to crabbe and Goyle.  
  
They shook their heads and stepped aside.  
  
***  
  
Hermione made her way down the steps.   
  
"Wait !" Came Harry's voice as he hurried down the steps. "What was it you wanted to tell me at the stile." Hermione smiled at Harry, her eye's moving from his lightning scar and down to his sexy green eyes.  
  
"Can't it wait." She asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I have to take Cho home she's tired."  
  
And then Hermione's brain was suddenly buzzing.  
  
'Should she tell him ?'  
  
'But what about Ron ?'  
  
What about Cho ?'  
  
And then suddenly she made up her mind and....  
  
Kissed him. 


	9. Ronald Weasly's Flaming Passion

Chapter 9 - Ronald Weasly's Flaming Passion  
  
(I would like to start with some replies to reviews.)  
  
(Firstly to Chain Girl, Yes I made Hermione kiss Harry, It's my story and I'll do what I like. If you don't like it then don't read it.)  
  
(Also I'd like to say thanks to RIP_SIRUS. I havn't yet got my copy of OotP. Thanks for telling me something I didn't want to know. That's really kind of you !)  
  
---***---  
  
Ron stared. For a moment he could belive his eyes but then his brain came back to his head.  
  
'Hermione Just kissed Harry'  
  
'Harry just kissed Hermione'  
  
He paused not knowing what do and then suddenly he couldn't help himself and the words just seemed to come out all by themselves.  
  
"Oh hello Harry," He said, " I see your kissing my date isn't Cho enough for the great Harry Potter ?"  
  
"Yeah Harry am I not good enough for you ?" Came Cho's voice. She like Ron had been staring at them in silence.  
  
Harry Paused.  
  
"I didn't.. I.." Nut he knew nothing he could say would fix the situation. It was up to Hermione to tell them. But she didn't.  
  
And then it all happened so fast, within a split second Ron had pinned Harry to the floor and was hitting him.  
  
Once, Twice, the blood poured from Harry's nose and then he stopped.  
  
Ron was lifted to his feet.  
  
And then just when Harry thought the situation couldn't get any worse. He relised why Ron had stopped hitting him.  
  
Snape.  
  
"Fighting, Potter, Weasly" He paused to brush his greasy black hair from his forehead. "Ten points will be deducted from Griffindor, for each of you. I will escort you both to the school grounds and you will each have two weeks detention."  
  
Harry pulled himself to his feet and followed. At least with Snape here he and Ron couldn't fight. He glaced back at Cho and muttered sorry. But she just ignored him and turned to go back into the hall.  
  
"Come along Potter." 


	10. Red Hair and Love Potion

Chapter 10 - Red Hair and Love Potion  
  
Ginny weasly stared at her prey.  
  
Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson.   
  
One by One should would toy with them, causing choas as she went.  
  
And she would start with Lavender.  
  
"Hey." Ginny said appoarching the table. "Do you fancy a butterbeer ?" She added and then slided one across the table.  
  
"Yeah why not ?" Lavender replied, Grindors trusted their housemates.  
  
A smile approached Ginny's face as the butterbeer reached he lips.  
  
And then.  
  
For a breif second Lavender's eyes flashed red and then suddenly she stood up.  
  
"Will you excuse me a second ?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
Ginny's eye's followed Lavender across the room to Seamus who she tapped on the shoulder interupting his dance with a hufflepuff girl.  
  
" I love you." Ginny heard he say from he safe distance across the room and then she kissed him.  
  
'That was fun'  
  
And it was then Ginny moved on to Neville.  
  
"Hey Neville, Do you want the rest of this ?" Ginny Said, Sliding the butterbeer across the table, "I'm not thirst."  
  
Neville excepted with out even asking and his eye's flashed red just as Lavender's had.  
  
"You know what ?" Neville said, unuasly confident.  
  
"What Niville ?" Ginny said holding in a smile.  
  
"It's such a shame that the Patil twins aren't here ?"   
  
"Why's that ?"  
  
"Because I've fancied them since the sorting." Neville said smiling. "Thanks for the butterbeer."  
  
"Oh, that's okay."  
  
Next was pansy parkinson. Ginny was sure that she fancied Draco Malfoy. Although at this moment in time she was sat talking to just Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You know what Crabbe ?" She said, as Ginny slipped some Love Potion into her Pumpkin Juice. "When we get our hands on him back at school you two are gonna smash his head in"  
  
And then she took a sip of her juice and every thing changed.  
  
"You know who I love most in the Hogwarts ?" She asked Crabbe smiling.  
  
"umm.. Draco ?"   
  
"No. I love Harry Potter." Crabbe and Goyle stood shocked. " I love his sexy scar, his disregard for the rules and his untidy rebellious hair."  
  
Pansy seemed to be listing all the things that made Ginny want to grab Harry and never let him go.  
  
"But you know what you missed out ?" Ginny said, suddenly appearing next to Pansy. "You missed out his beautiful green eyes."  
  
But this had been a bad move. Due to the small dose of Love Potion Pansy was now back to her senses.  
  
"It's the Weasel's sister get her !"  
  
And the four ran out the hall.  
  
---***---  
  
(This chapter is a brief break from the rest of the story but bear with me.) 


	11. I'm telling the truth

Chapter 11 - I'm telling the truth.  
  
By the time Harry and Ron had made their way back to the Griffindor common room Harry had been given two more weeks detention because of the Malfoy ling in the middle of the road. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was telling Ron what happened.  
  
"Ron I.." He began, but Ron interupted.  
  
"Save it Harry." Ron said and for the first time Harry saw Ron at his most angry and he looked like he could explode at any moment.  
  
"I didn't kiss hermione back there." Hary said.  
  
"Well that's what it looked like to me." Ron said, keeping his cool.  
  
"She kissed me Ron, I had nothing to do with it." But that seemed to be the finaly straw Ron tackled Harry to the floor and within seconds he was ready to beat him sensless.  
  
"You gotta belive me Ron" Harry said, blocking his face with his arms, "I don't want to fight you and I'm telling the truth."  
  
"What just like the time you.." But Ron stopped, he was about to mention the time when Harry's Name had ended up in the Goblet of Fire but then Harry had in fact told the truth.Maybe he was telling it now.  
  
" So Hermione just kissed you ?" Ron said, now trusting his story.   
  
"Yes Ron." Harry said wiping his nose with a towel.  
  
And then there was silence. No one said anything for about 30 seconds and then,  
  
"Well you'd better go get your Cho back then ?" Ron muttered, "Perhaps the invisability Cloak ?" 


	12. Miss Granger Vrs Cho

Chapter 12 - Miss Granger vrs Cho  
  
(Note : I just got my copy of Ootp ! Yay !)  
  
***  
  
"I'd like a word with you." Came a voice that Hermione didn't want to here.  
  
It was Cho.  
  
"Outside." She added, and at that she had Hermione by the sleeve and was marching her out the door. Then when they made it outside it became clear that Cho didn't want a word, she wanted a chunk of hair.  
  
Hermione hit the ground but she didn't give up there. Within seconds she had rolled over so that she was on top of Cho and then they stopped.  
  
"I don't want to do this." Hermione said as the two girls stared into each others eyes.  
  
"You scared ?" Cho asked, not letting go at all, but instead increasing her grip on Hermione's hair.  
  
"No" hermione said, half lying. "I just know that Harry love's you and that I was wrong to kiss him, and that I want you two to be together." And then Hermione burst into tears. Cho loosened her grip.  
  
"You kissed Harry ?" She said, a little less annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said, wiping her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"And Harry love's me ?" Cho added, this time without any anger.  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "Yes I do."  
  
"Harry !" Cho and Hermione said together and then Hermione stood up.  
  
"I wasn't pinning Cho down she.." Hermione began, but she needn't continue. Harry put up his hand and said, just like Dumbledor, Hermione thought.  
  
"It's fine, I saw the whole thing."  
  
Cho stood up and moved to hug Harry. But Harry stepped back.  
  
"I Love you Cho." He said, and then he turned to Hermione. "But if you hate Hermione than we can never be together."  
  
And then Hermione, as if the whole thing hadn't happened, put her hand out to be shook.  
  
It took a while. But Cho shook it and then within the next few seconds she was in Harry's arms.  
  
"I want to still be your friend Harry." Hermione said, feeling left out.  
  
"Well I'm never gonna talk to you ever again." Harry replied. "Unless you go talk to Ron. 


	13. Unlucky for some

Chapter 13 - Unlucky for some  
  
(I gotta finish this before I start reading OotP)  
  
--*--  
  
Ron didn't know what to do with himself as he sat in the common on his own. He looked at the clock. 11:06. He still had to wait just under an hour untill ever one returned. Then he could finally tell Hermione how he felt. How he had always felt.  
  
He paced up and down the room pausing ever now and then to look at the clock above the fire place.   
  
11:07  
  
11:08  
  
Time seemed to be moving extra slowly. In just 52 minutes the griffindor's would return and he would be able to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
He moved a chess peice between his fingers and then put it back on the table.  
  
And then suddenly he heard footsteps followed by voices in the corridor.  
  
"Password dear ?" Said the Fat Lady.  
  
"Inkblot." Said Hermione's voice and the door opened.  
  
Ron jumped to his feet and within seconds he was stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I..." He said, struggling to find the words that had been going though his head.  
  
"I...I..." He continued.  
  
"Oh for God sakes Ron spit it out." Hermione said in a stern voice, and then a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I...I..." Why wouldn't the words come out ? God damn it. Why can't I do it.  
  
"I...I..." And then he turned and the next moment he walked over to the stairs and left.  
  
Hermione paused.  
  
'Well that wasn't what I was expecting.'  
  
And then Ron was back. A book in his hands.  
  
"Here." He said, handing it to Hermione and then he sat down, blushing.  
  
"What is it ?" Hermione asked. But Ron didn't reply, he was to occupied with pretending he was incredibly intrested in a book, titled "The Herbology of the plant's of Romania"  
  
Hermione paused and then she opened the first page of the book.  
  
'This is the Diary of Ronald Weasly. KEEP OUT'  
  
Hermione paused and she turned to the first page.  
  
' September 1st The trian journey to hogwart was the same as any year. There seemed to be only one diiference. Hermione is looking prettier than ever. From this point on, with my diary as my witness. I will tell Hermione that I love her this year.'  
  
Hermione paused. For the second time that night her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Ron." She said and the Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione, I have loved you from the very moment that I met you on the Hogwarts express the first time. I loved you then and I love you now but if you like Harry or Draco or whoever then.."  
  
Hermione kissed Ron. She had no idea why, she had never had any feelings for him before. And then the split second that her lips touch hers she relised.  
  
'I Love Ronald Weasly' 


	14. And here's the End folks

Chapter 14  
  
The teachers accompanied the students home.  
  
And the end of the evening all who remained where Snape,McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
Snape had to tidy the table's while McGonagall took down the decorations and Dumbledore paid the bill.  
  
And then Snape found it.  
  
A small bottle labeled 'Love Potion.'  
  
He turned it over in his hands.  
  
And then out of the corner of his eye he saw McGonagall.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like this Butterbeer," Snape said sliding the drink towards her.  
  
"Thank you severus I need a drink." She thanked him and then she sallowed the small glass in one mouth full.  
  
Snape Spotted the Red glint in her eyes and waited. Did McGonagall have a thing for him ? After all she always sat next to him in the staff room.  
  
And then Dumbledore came in.  
  
"A good night for the student's don't you think Severus," he said.  
  
And then McGonagall kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
  
"I have alway's loved you Albus, Good night"  
  
**********  
  
We'll that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Thank's to every one who R+Red. I'm off to read OotP and I won't be writing anything else untill I've read it ! Goodbye. And remember, Lupin's gonna be a werewolf for life, not just for christmas. 


End file.
